Odd Information
by Piratelizard101
Summary: It was curiosity. Pure, insatiable curiosity. Everyone tends to forget that a certain Heiwajima Shizuo used to be a brunette. Izaya had never truly seen the other with brown hair, but he had ridiculous files on Shizuo. Of course that was a given. The informant liked to keep tabs on his enemies. Did Heiwajima Shizuo bleach...everywhere?


Summary: It was curiosity. Pure, insatiable curiosity. Everyone tends to forget that a certain Heiwajima Shizuo used to be a brunette. Izaya had never truly seen the other with brown hair, but he had ridiculous files on Shizuo. Of course that was a given. The informant liked to keep tabs on his enemies. Did Heiwajima Shizuo bleach...everywhere?

Orihara Izaya was sitting (well, twirling really) in his office chair when a certain question came up. Thanks to Namie... She was organizing and looking through files on the overly violent blonde and saw a brown haired youth. "So the bartender guy bleaches his hair?"

"Yup," He replied, chuckling. Honestly, he'd been bored since the event with the Yellow Scarves. The mob wars were no fun and the boredom was starting to get to Izaya's head. "He bleaches all his hair. Down to the roots."

Namie paused, raising an eyebrown. "All...his hair? You know... even down there?"

The twirling stopped. He didn't know, the number one information broker of Shinjuku, did not know. And that's how that question was planted in his head.

Also, let us all remember, curiousity killed the cat. Or at least gave him a limp...

It was a fairly innocent day in Ikebukuro. Simon was tricking some tourists to dining in Russian Sushi. That was when he raised an eyebrown, spotting the familliar skipping, smiling nutcase. The Russian smacked a hand on his forehead. Jeebus, what was he up to now?

"Hello, Simon." Izaya greeted in the other's native tongue. "Tell me, have you seen Shizu-chan recently?"

Simon replied, "He's inside with Tom-san. Izaya, whatever you are planning, keep 'Bukuro out of it."

The informant giggled, "Don't worry." Seriously, Izaya still remembered the black eye he received from Simon. "Just have to verify something."

Simon did NOT like the sound of that. At all. "Don't break anything in there."

Shizuo was dipping a piece of salmon sashimi in soy souce and swallowing it whole. A girl was currently leaning down on their table, her breasts pressed against the wood. Tom was very much engaged with her. She said a few flirty things to Tom before leaning over to Shizuo. The blonde leaned back, he had no want to do anything with her. Only God knows where she had been. Pouting, the girl stood up quickly and bid them a too-quick, suspicious good bye.

"Tch." The bartender-bodyguard swallowed down his glass of water. It tasted...odd. He shrugged.

"You know, Shizuo, Girls love you and you don't even try." Tom leaned his cheek against his hand. "Not fair at all."

"Yeah." He scrunched his nose. He was starting to get nervous. Orihara Izaya hadn't shown his face in awhile. That little flea was probably up to no-good again. He shoved another piece of sushi in his mouth, grumbling.

"You okay?" Tom asked.

"No. Izaya hasn't shown his face in awhile." He replied.

"Quit worrying about him. You're as obessessed with him as girls obessessed about bishis." Tom said. "Calm down before you loose it again."

His body started feeling hot. The blonde leaned back, maybe he did need to calm down. He'd hate to go in a rage, because of that little, nasty vermin. Shizuo took a few deep calmign breathes, but no matter what his body tempreture kept rising. There was an especially uncomfortable heat around his stomach. And it was getting worse. He thought one thing... what the hell was going on?

"Shizuo?"

"I have to use the bathroom." He said, quickly before getting up and leaving.

Tom watched the other run to the back of Russian Sushi, headed (in quite a hurry) to the bathroom. And then the center of Shizuo's hate strutted right into the restaurant. The informant waved at the girl that had been at their table and handed her a roll of cash. He then walked over to Tom, "Hey, where's Shizu-chan? Bathroom?"

"Uuuhhh..."

"That'll be a yes." The broker smiled like a mischevious devil.

Tom thought one thing, "uh oh."

Shizuo splashed water on his face. It didn't do anything. What the hell was going on? He leaned against the sink, groaning. His pants were tight. His body was hot. His breathing was coming in warm, heaving puffs. His vision was slightly blurry. And he wanted to have hot, dirty sex with anyone. Heiwajima Shizuo just needed to be relieved of this heat. Anyone would do. Even that slutty girl that was "all-up" on him.

"Hiya, Shizu-chan."

Oh fuck. He just had to say anyone. And the little flea just had to walk in. Shizuo tried his best to reply with an edge. "Go away, you little... Ahh. Fuck."

Izaya giggled. "Feelin' hot and bothered?" He stood close to the Blonde. "I made sure you had an extra dose."

He ran a finger down Shizuo's neck. The bartender weakly smacked the hand away and backed up a few steps. His back crashing against the wall. That had felt good. So damn good. Izaya laughed again, coming close again to Shizuo. He was the king of information gathering. The other was obviously enjoying the touch. Of course, the broker only had one objective... to get Shizuo's pants off. And so the black haired man pushed himself against the other. Hands racking down a black vest. The bodyguard groaned, completely unwilling, but the haze of the aphrodisiac was marring his sense of 'this-is-Izaya-this-is-so-wrong". Teasingly, he unclipped the bowtie and let it fall to the tiled floor. The blonde squirmed, grinding his hip against Izaya.

This was fun. Seeing Shizu-chan squirm under his fingers was great. The broker proceeded to take off the vest and then unbuttoning the first few of the white shirt. Izaya sucked on the newly exposed neck, reveling in the rough, explicit moan. The other was obviously trying to resist him. "No use fighting, Shizu-chan. You want this." Izaya dragged his hands down, and down, and down. He fingered the belt on Shizuo's hips, who bucked them in response to the teasing. He licked the blonde's earlobe, drawing out a deep groan. He unbuckled the pants quickly and shoved his hand down the bartender's underwear. His hands moving up and down the hardened organ.

"Ahh. You little...Fuck." Shizuo threw his head back and moaned.

Izaya smiled. He stopped his minstrations and pulled Shizuo's pants down lower. Now all he had to do was look and he'd get his ans-

He was thrown against the floor. Shizuo on top, looking hungry. Izaya was not amused. Why did the blonde always have to do something he didn't expect? The broker tried to get up, but was pushed down. Shizuo's lips were on his, rough and demanding. Now it was his turn to moan. The bodyguard was sucking, licking his ear. His hands clawing under his black shirt. His tongue shoved into the broker's mouth. Izaya was grinding against Shizuo in a sloppy, needy way.

Shizuo was ripping his clothes off. Like his pants. Izaya groaned when he felt tongue against his manhood. He let out a pleasured, heavy laugh. "W-who knew...Ahh.. Shizu-chan was soooo good. Nnnggghhh. Ahh."

Shizuo came up to Izaya, half-dazed, half-lusty eyes, with a wonton smile. "Your fault." he said rather clearly, playfully. The heat was still making his brain swell and the drugs still made his penis throb, but that would be over very, very soon. "I'm gonna fuck you raw, Orihara Izaya."

The broker saw the hunger in his eyes and was about to protest when Shizuo spread his legs and shoved fingers inside Izaya's mouth. Oh shit. What had he gotten himself into? He withdrew the fingers and hastily thrusted them inside the the informant. Who cursed in return. "You are such a fucking beast."

Shizuo gave him a stupid smile, scissoring his entrance. Taking the fingers out, Shizuo didn't bother giving him a warning. Instead he thrusted into the other with a relieved, rough groan. Izaya cursed again, but quickly melted in with the rythme that the bartender presented. Which was pretty good, considering that he was drugged out. Izaya laughed, moaning, raising his hips to meet Shizuo's. Who happened to have a death grip on his waist. Shizuo was fucking him against the bathroom floor. And it was rough, and disgusting. Especially when he cried out as the broker's prostate was hit. Fuck, this was good.

The heat was getting to his head too. Or his ass. Since Shizuo's cock just happened to be providing a lot of heat to it.

Shizuo wasn't holding back, which Izaya had to take the blame for. After all, those drugs were no joke. "Nghh. Izaya. Mmhh...Ahh.. You feel great."

"Shut up and come." He said in between breathes. Shizuo nodded, took his cock out and slammed back in, hard. It sent Izaya over the edge. Made him cry out. Then, the blonde did it again, hitting his prostate head on. Izaya let out a strangled moan, his body tensing before releasing.

A groan ripped out of Shizuo's throat and in a few thrusts he too came, inside the broker.

Disgusting. Izaya pushed him away, breathing heavily. Grabbing a hold of his pants he pulled them back on. Shizuo stared at him, confused. The broker got an eyeful of what was inside him just a few minutes ago. "So you don't bleach down there?"

"Whaaat?" He slurred, sleepy. Izaya bent down and zipped up Shizuo's pants. "I'll send Simon in. After all, that wasn't half bad."

And so that was how that question was answered. A little off plan, but Izaya learned a few other things. 1. Shizuo was a dumbass, beast when on drugs 2. He wasn't half bad during sex. 3. Lastly, if he wanted to get rid of his boredom, he could just drug Shizuo again.


End file.
